


Over a Bowl of Soba

by DigitalGuardian



Series: Sanji and the Strawhats [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Nakamaship, Post-Whole Cake Island, Sanji Is Not A Vinsmoke, Wano Arc (One Piece)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalGuardian/pseuds/DigitalGuardian
Summary: Nothing is better then sharing a warm bowl of soba, especially with friends you haven't seen in awhile - After Whole Cake Island and the wedding, Sanji reunites with the rest of the crew in Wano.Just some nakamaship moments between Sanji, Robin, Usopp, Franky and Zoro.Pseudo-sequel to The Boy in the Iron Mask.
Relationships: Franky & Vinsmoke Sanji, Nico Robin & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Usopp & Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Sanji and the Strawhats [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098218
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	Over a Bowl of Soba

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooooooooooooo,
> 
> I just read One Piece Chapter 1005 and I am so hyped. It was a great chapter and if you haven't read it you should do so ASAP!
> 
> I loved seeing Sanji not only stay true to his morals but also see how his character has grown. Like, Oda did an amazing job with Sanji and Robin and Brook. I was really engaged and nearly screamed in excitement because I did not see that coming. And can I just say for Robin... DAMN! I am so excited to see her fight Black Maria with Brook. I love the call back to the spiders on Thriller Bark and Momonosuke just, BOI! Hands to yourself!
> 
> Essentially, this was a great chapter that showcased qualities of Sanji, highlighted the close bond of the Strawhat crew and had plenty of humor that made me want to scream.
> 
> Pardon if the rant above is a bit nonsensical, I just don't want to spoil it too much if you haven't read it yet.
> 
> Chapter 1005 is the reason why I posted the 1st chapter of the pseudo-sequel to The Boy in the Iron Mask, Over a Bowl of Soba. My plan was to wait on this for a while because I wanted to start Chapter 2 first before I considered releasing the first but I couldn't contain my excitement after seeing the interactions between Robin and Sanji in 1005.
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda
> 
> 2/27/2021

It hadn't been a week since Sanji traveled to the Flower Capital of Wano to setup his soba stand before the citizens knew the delectable taste of his cooking. His heart soared to see the townsfolk line down the street, waiting in the bright sunlight to taste his soba. It was even more satisfying to witness people leave with full bellies.

His stand was especially popular with the ladies which may or may not be because Sanji prioritized them over his male customers. True to his moral of a cook, no one left his stand hungry but the least he could do to help these delicate flowers bloom was to give them the care and attention they needed.

_"Ooo,"_ A young seamstress marveled as Sanji readied her bowl, sweet smells wafting in the air. "It's like a magic trick."

Sanji grinned and handed her the bowl, "Only the best in ingredients for a beauty such as yourself."

"Thank you Soba-man." The seamstress hurried to join her friends at a bench not too far away. Sanji happily watch them take the first bites.

As content as Sanji was acting in his role as a soba chef, there was still a heavy feeling in his heart. He must be longing to cook for Nami and Robin again but his beautiful nakama had their own missions to complete. He had not seen Robin and the other shitheads since Dressrosa, with all that happened between Big Mom and the Vinsmokes, it felt like ages since he last heard Robin's sweet laugh. Sanji wondered how they were, he wondered when he would see them again and he wondered how he would apologize for all the trouble he caused.

The next customer stepped forwarded while Sanji was pondering these thoughts and said in a warm voice, "One bowl of soba, Mr. Cook."

Sanji whipped his head around, gapping like a fish. "R-r-r-r"

The woman before him, dressed in a fine purple kimono with intricate floral design and her long black hair was done up into a bun. Her painted lips turned up into a smile before disappearing behind her sleeve so she could let out a soft laugh, "Fufufu,"

"R-Robin- _chawwwwwn_!"

After many sweet praises, one serving of soba later and "O-Robin" was seated on a stool next beside the stand to enjoy her meal. Sanji needed to keep serving the lunch rush but Robin waited patiently.

Sanji hummed as he worked.

It was inevitable that Robin found him first. Rumors travel fast, especially when there was a new vendor stand serving food that tasted like it was worthy to grace the plates of the shogun. Word of a new soba chef in the city quickly spread like wild fire. Men could do without the chef's shitty attitude towards them when they purchased a bowl but women had no complaints. So the news reached the courtesan house and to the archeologist's ears.

When the last customer left with a happily smile and a steaming bowl in their hands, Sanji brewed up some herbal tea and placed it in front of Robin. "On the house,"

"You're too kind," Robin complimented.

With her praise warming his heart, Sanji got to work cleaning up and preparing for his dinner rush, he was barely able to contain his excitement. Though he was happy to see Robin again, Sanji found himself at a loss for words. What could he say to one of his darling angels after he left - even if it was to protect the crew?

"How are the others?" Robin asked.

Ah, a neutral question. Nothing loaded about it. Sanji could work with that.

"They're good, Kin'emon gave us all roles so we're spread out over the country now…. expect Luffy." Sanji sighed. "That dumbass picked a fight with Kaidou and got arrested."

"I saw the newspaper. I'm glad the rest of you got away." Robin replied.

"…. Have you heard from Usopp and the others?" Sanji asked, genuinely curious.

"Yes, I see Franky and Usopp regularly. Unfortunately Zoro stirred up some trouble and got lost soon after. I heard rumors of a ronin in the wastelands of Kuri not long ago. I'm assuming it's him."

"Che, that dumbass swordsman. What's he thinking?" Sanji grumbled, scrubbing the pan harder.

Robin watched him viscously eradicate every stain. "How was the wedding?"

Sanji paused before going back to cleaning with more vigor. "Shitty."

"Mmm," Robin hummed, undeterred. "I wish you waited for us to help you."

Sanji made a noncommittal sounded. "I knew there was a chance that Judge would drag me back to that family. As a kid on the Baratie I used to lie awake wondering if tomorrow would be my last day of freedom." Sanji glanced back at Robin with a smile, "But I got over it. Why worry about stuff that could never happen? If it did, I would be ready to protect my nakama."

"No matter the cost," Robin murmured. "As a scholar, I can't ignore the parallels between us."

Sanji heart skipped a beat as he twirled around, "To hear you see such intimacy between us makes me want to-"

"Between Enies Lobby and what you experienced at Whole Cake Island." Robin remarked.

Sanji deflated, "Oh."

"We both left the crew to protect them, even pushed them away in a vain and misguided attempt to shield them from a deadly fate," Robin said. "But no matter how much we screamed and hurt them, they refused to let us do things our way."

Sanji remembered how he stood with his crew at Enis Lobby. How Robin looked down at them, tears in her eyes, telling them to go away. She'd been heartbroken and terrified for the ones she loved but Luffy wouldn't have it. Luffy was determined to save her.

He's thoughts turned to when he first saw Luffy and Nami on Whole Cake Island. He never felt so terrified in his life. He probably could truly understand how Robin felt on the Tower of Justice, wondering if she led her nakama to their death. At the time, Sanji could only drive his nakama away to protect them even if he hated himself for it. He vividly remembered how it felt as each kick crushed into Luffy who refused to fight him even as Sanji used every ounce of strength he could muster at that moment. Every kick that Sanji inflicted on his captain made him self-consciously cringe.

" _God dammit!_ Luffy completely ignores what you want." Sanji throws his hands up into the air. "Never mind the fact he bulldozes headlong into danger and he doesn't care what anyone thinks."

"He is a pirate," Robin chimed but her comment did not dissuade Sanji's growing frustrations which increased as he rambled.

"He challenged an _Emperor!_ On her turf! He went in halfcocked without a plan! He was asking to be killed! It was suicidal! He just pushes and pushes and he doesn't _stop!"_

"It's overwhelming isn't it?" Robin asked, propping her chin in her hand. "To be loved unconditionally?"

Sanji stilled and let out a shaky breath.

Robin acted as if she didn't just see him react and continued, "It's incredible to find that special person. To have someone who will fight against the world to keep you. You think to yourself how can you ever earn your place to be worth of such love but that's the thing,"

Robin smiled, "Because you already are."

Sanji chewed on his lip trying to hide a smile. "Thanks."

Robin merely tended to her tea and said, "Your part of the crew, Sanji. I want you to know without a doubt that you can rely on us."

The cook was quiet for a moment, a warmth of joy heated his cheeks, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Fufufu," Robin took a sip of her tea and tacked on. "And you don't have to worry about the others. They've missed you too."

_"Che,_ like I care," muttered Sanji.

Leave it to Robin to deduce he was worried about what the others would say, what would they think of him. Though he had his reasons, Sanji did abandon the crew when they were preparing to fight one emperor and stirred up complications with another one.

But having one of his darling angels enjoying his cooking as he worked reminded him of the time spent on the Thousand Sunny as they traveled to Wano. Luffy had laughed off Sanji's troubles when he fretted over what the others would think of what he done. Nami outright dismissed his worries, stating that he shouldn't over think things that aren't even a problem.

Sanji went away for a while, made some dumb decisions, almost got married but who in this crew didn't trip over their own feet on occasion? With his talk with Robin, Sanji wondered if he could dare to hope he still belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this connects nicely with 1005.
> 
> Since this is getting released earlier than intended, I haven't reviewed it as much. I don't like how short it is but I feel as though I say what I needed to say. If you think there's an section that could be clarified let me know.
> 
> -DigitalGuardian


End file.
